


Home

by kingdomfaraway



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Character Study, Established Relationship, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-14
Updated: 2010-10-14
Packaged: 2017-10-12 16:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingdomfaraway/pseuds/kingdomfaraway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only person John had ever actually lived with besides his family was Nancy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

The only person John had ever actually lived with besides his family was Nancy. He'd had roommates during school and he lived in barracks with the Air Force, but it was far different from living with someone. Nancy was neat, she vacuumed every other day, dusted off the tops of things, cleaned window curtains and other things John wouldn't have thought about in a million years. She never left towels on the bathroom floor, the cabinets were organized according to what was best for them to be next to, the dishes only remained in the dishwasher for a few hours after they finished and if John needed anything at all, Nancy always knew where it was.

John was okay with it, he loved Nancy and her sometimes seemingly obsessive need to clean but he always felt like a guest in the house. He knew where things were, but Nancy had a system and she liked to keep it that way, always insisting on getting things for John or putting them away herself. He couldn't blame her in some aspect, he spent a long periods of time away from home, it was only natural for Nancy to treat John like a guest not only in their home but their marriage.

The last straw with Nancy came when John was putting away the towels from the dryer only to have her come back a few minutes later and put them in their proper location. John had realized right then, he had no real idea where or what his home actually was.

He didn't mind living alone in Atlantis, he didn't spend much time in his room, even before he started sleeping with Rodney. His room held his stuff in it, he showered there, slept when he wasn't in the infirmary and it was fine, indeed. He didn't really even notice moving in with Rodney right away, suddenly it just became easier for him to keep a toothbrush, his shampoo (Rodney's was hypoallergenic stuff imported from Earth, John was fine with whatever but Rodney wouldn't let him use his) and even a few of his shirts just around Rodney's room.

It was just any other day when John had come out of the bathroom holding the towel he'd just used. Rodney usually had a hamper in the bathroom, but it wasn't anywhere near where it usually was.

"Where do you want this?" He dangled the towel in his hands, while Rodney sat on the bed pulling his socks on.

Rodney didn't spare him a glance. "Just throw it on the floor."

"Are you sure? I mean, there's got to be a place for it."

Rodney looked up finally and rolled his eyes."It can go anywhere you want it to, John."

John had to turn away quickly to avoid Rodney seeing the painfully large grin that fell on his face as he tossed the towel back on the bathroom floor.

Home, he thought to himself, finally home.


End file.
